


Let me help you relax

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Jonathan comes home after a long day and Sock helps take care of him.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Let me help you relax

Jonathan flopped onto their bed and Sock looked up from his book from the sudden bounce. "Welcome home hot stuff, long day?"

Sock's voice was gentle Jonathan appreciated that. The bottle blond let's out a muffled "very" in response.

Sock puts down his book and puts his hands on Jonathan's back. His boyfriend was about to ask why but Sock started to push and knead into his back muscles.

With a pleased groan he just let Sock keep going. He's not going to say no to a free massage. His knowledge of anatomy, plus skills at giving some top quality massages always has Jonathan forget about any pain or stress he ever had.

The brunet hums as he works. He notices most of the stress is in Jonathan's shoulders and lower back. "I could do a better job with the oil and you stripping down if you want" Sock offered

Jonathan gets a small smile on his face "Sounds like an excuse to get me naked but I won't complain" 

He then stands up slowly and starts stripping. Sock stares for a moment before looking through the drawer of the bedside table for the massage oil.

Jonathan eventually returned to bed naked and Sock is opening up the bottle of oil. He looks appreciatively over his lover's body 'He's just so hot, and I get to touch him all over!' Sock mentally cheered.

He warms up the oil with eager hands and gets to work all over again. Jonathan himself melts into the warm firm touch and feels truly looked after. His shoulders loose their tension and his back gets less tight.

Sock finds the pressure in his feet and legs and works that out too. Then his hands go back up his legs over his ass and starts working on his tailbone area.

Jonathan is mildly surprised and somewhat disappointed Sock didn't go for his butt. The brunet isn't usually this patient, not that he minds when Sock is more forward. It actually helps himself be more open too.

Finally Sock gets to his ass and starts palming the globes of flesh and rubbing over his balls. Jonathan can feel his dick starting to grow underneath him so he shifts so it won't be under his weight when he goes back to laying flat.

Sock takes notice with a satisfied grin and reaches for a thick pillow. He then had Jonathan lift up again so his hips are raised.

The sight and action he's getting up to gets Sock to start tenting his pants. The blonds most sensitive parts are open and on display for him. Inspiration struck Sock at this moment.

Something Jonathan has done for him before. He puts both hands back on his cheeks and spreads them. Jonathan then felt an electric jolting pleasure travel from his balls then over his opening as Sock puts his tongue flat and licks a stripe upwards.

He can't hold in his moans as Sock now directly keeps licking his hole. Lapping over and circling his ring then diving inside with his flexible wet muscle.

He can feel it buzz through his ass right to the tip of his cock. He now has an idea why Sock always gets so loud when he does this for him. Sock just started but he already feels like an orgasm could happen at any moment.

Then one of Sock's warm hands grip him firmly and starts stroking at the same time as he's being rimmed. He squirms, moans and cries out Sock's name like a mantra.

Sock feels this strange rush of power. Plunging his tongue deep and basically motorboating his boyfriends ass. These sounds, the hardness of his cock, all because of what he's doing to him.

Eventually he can feel Jonathan involuntarily clenching around him his cock leaking in his hand. He doesn't stop stroking but it's slower as he lifts his head. "You wanna cum like this or do you want to have actual sex?" Sock asked

Jonathan actually whined at the loss of Sock's tongue. But he got over it and answered "Sex, and you're going to fuck me"

And that goes right to Sock's dick. It's rare that he tops. Mostly because he enjoys taking it more, but variety is nice now and again.

Sock is quick to start undressing, giving Jonathan a chance to not be on the edge of blowing his load. He watches Sock undress, the slim frame revealed bit by bit keeps Jonathan hard in waiting.

Sock picks up the oil again and is glad it's body safe. The patients to look for another source of lube lost. Jonathan feels slick fingers rub over his opening the thin digits making small circles then the first finger slid right in.

Sock bites his lip while Jonathan let's out something breathy. It feels soft but so tight around his finger. He begins to move his finger in and out occasionally making round sweeps to help make more space.

The second finger joined and Jonathan gasped. He had forgotten what this felt like and he's making a mental note to try switching more often. He's able to relax and let Sock open him up. He soon has three fingers touching and spreading his insides. Sock deliberately brushing as light as he can against his prostate.

Enough to feel it but not enough to get the full effect of what it can actually do for him. Every time he tried to push into it Sock would pull away his fingers. "Easy hot stuff. Can't have you going off before I get inside" Sock had teased

"Then get on with it" Jonathan returned.

Sock poured the oil onto his erection. He stretched Jonathan well and should be able to get in if he takes it slow enough.  
He lined himself up with one hand and held onto the blonds hip with the other.

Then he pressed forward, the soft, tight, and hot embrace that wrapped over his tip had Sock biting his lip hard and really resisting the urge to just drive in. Jonathan however feels a stretch that's a lot thicker than Sock's fingers. He lets out a breathy gasp and ends up pushing into him taking more inside.

The moan he let out and the clenching of Jonathan's insides had Sock on edge. He's so tight right now, a lot like the first time the blond bottomed actually. He begins to slowly pull out then gently push back in. He rocks his hips as he holds Jonathan's from behind.

It's methodical as he pushes in just a little deeper each time until his hips finally connect with Jonathan's ass. He holds still a second just take the sight in, the rhythm then picked up again.

The sound of flesh clapping softly a beat to the erotic music they are making together. Jonathan can feel every inch of Sock rubbing inside can feel the rippling impact against his ass travel through his body.

Both of them are feeling so good but Sock needs something more. He pulled out and flipped Jonathan around onto his back.  
He positions himself between his lovers legs all over again. "I wanna kiss you, see you while I fuck you" Sock panted out as he slid right back in.

The new angle had Jonathan feeling it directly against his prostate. His head and eyes rolled back and Sock drank it all in. Watching the blonds expression be so full of lustful bliss turns him on so fucking much.

The pace picked up and Sock was hammering into Jonathan the two of them moaning to the rafters as the burning cooling heat of a blood bubbling climax built up inside of them.

Sock can feel he's about to blow one hand grabs the back of Jonathan's head the other around his leaking cock. He kissed Jonathan right as his hips stutter and his hand begins stroking his orgasm hitting him hard.

Pumping Jonathan hard and fast as his hot cum rushes in all while being kissed sets Jonathan off too. Cum pulsed out of him in thick gooey bursts painting their stomachs and Socks hand.

Sock milked them both until they stopped spurting seed and barely had the energy to pull out before he went forward and basically blobbed right onto Jonathan's chest not even caring about the mess.

Jonathan doesn't either too blissed out to care and Sock feels so warm on top of him. "Wow" Jonathan managed breathlessly

Sock giggled in just as breathy a tone then eventually found his words "I know, even though we've done this before it felt totally new"

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Sock "Because you keep bending over and begging for it" he says

"Man I'm such a bottom. But we should definitely do this more often" Sock responded

"No complaints here" Jonathan agreed

They lay there in a comfortable silence until the warm glow of post sex bliss couldn't over power the need to not feel all sticky and gross.

Sock had helped Jonathan to the bathroom and they took care in helping eachother clean up. Once showered they returned to bed and got under the covers.  
Jonathan turned on the TV, and put on some random show on Netflix while him and Sock cuddle like they usually do.


End file.
